Kagome's Choice
by GothicGirl44
Summary: Kagome has a big choice to make. What or who will she choose. PLZ r&r!
1. how it begain

**I do not own InuYasha**

Kagome was running fast from something or someone. 'Only another few feet' Kagome thought. Then she started thing of what happened to make her want to run away…

InuYasha: We'll make camp here tonight. Sango how's your leg?

Sango: I'm fine let's keep moving.

Miroku: InuYasha right we should stop for the night and let you and Shippo rest.

Shippo was being carried my Kagome. They had just barely escaped Naraku. When he show up as they were fighting Koga and of course Koga ran the second he could. Kagome laid Shippo down and sat down. Miroku had ran to find firewood. Sango had gotten down off Ki-La-La (some spell it Kirara too)

InuYasha: Kagome can we talk?

Kagome: sure.

Kagome stood up and walked into the trees with InuYasha. They walked a good distends for the others. When InuYasha stopped he looked to the sky.

InuYasha: Kagome you know I want you to stay here and be by my side till I find all the jewel, today seeing Sango and Shippo hurt and remembering all the other times I've almost got you killed or hurt. I don't know if you should stay here any longer.

Kagome: what are you saying InuYasha?

InuYasha: On one hand I want to say stay and I'll keep you safe, but on the other hand I think it's time we or are own ways. (he turn and looked at Kagome) WAIT!

Kagome: Wait what?

InuYasha: Kikyo. Go get the other back to town.

Kagome: InuYasha, I'm coming with you.

InuYasha: NO!!! Get everyone back to town and keep them safe.

InuYasha ran off. Kagome took off towards the others. When she got there she told everyone to move and hurry. They asked why but she just said hurry. They all got to Kaede's house fine.

Kaede: Kagome tell me what InuYasha said.

Kagome: He said Kikyo. Get the other to town. And then he ran off.

Kaede: Well he's gone after my sister. I hope he deals with this for good and let her finely rest in peace.

Kagome: How can you say that she's your sister?

Kaede: No, my sister died a long time ago and that is a monster that looks like her. We can deal with this in the morning. Let's sleep.

They all went to sleep, but Kagome. 'Why do I stay here? Yes, it was my fault the jewel it everywhere, but I don't have to stay here and help him clean up the mess. I should be at home where I belong and away from him for good, but I can't leave. If I go that means I gave up and I don't give up. I can't give up I… I… I love him, but I can't tell him. So I got to run' thought Kagome. She looked in her bag and found a piece of paper and a pen she wrote a note to him…

Dear InuYasha,

You were right I don't belong here. So I'm going home for good. If I had the guts to talk to you in person I would tell you something, but I don't so I guess I will never get to tell you. Have great life here with Kikyo. Tell everyone goodbye for me. I'm sorry for bothering you for all this time and I hope one day you forgive me. I will miss you, but it's time for me to go home.

Kagome Higurashi

She got up she was just going to leave it on the ground. When song woke-up.

Sango: Kagome what are you doing?

Kagome: Out, can you give this to InuYasha?

Sango: Ok (She took the letter)

Kagome: Thanks, goodbye Sango and I'm sorry.

Sango: It's fine. Don't be gone to long

Kagome: I won't

Sango went back to sleep and this is where Kagome is running. 'Only a few more feet to till the well' thought Kagome. She fan and stopped when she got to the well. She looked back towards the town.

InuYasha: (from the village) KAGOME!!!

Kagome: (To herself) Time to go, there is no point in staying.

Kagome sat down on the well feet hanging inside the well. 'well do I wait or do I go' thought Kagome. She looked around and saw the tree see first meet InuYasha at.

InuYasha: (closer now) KAGOME!!!

Kagome: (to herself) I guess I should let him live his life the way he wants and not way him down.

Kagome looked down the well.

InuYasha: (from above) Kagome wait!!!

Kagome look up and then down the well and pushed herself off the side.


	2. Facing Facts

** I do not own InuYasha**

'It has been two weeks why hasn't he come. He has to be mad that I jumped in the well and not waited. I should have waited I'm such an idiot' thought Kagome.

Kagome's Mom: Kagome it's time for dinner.

Kagome: Coming.

Kagome ran inside and sat down. Her brother looked at her as did her grandfather.

Kagome's Brother: Hey Kagome you have been out under that tree for the last two week, if you're not doing anything. What happened to your friends?

Kagome: They have been hanging out with their boyfriends a lot.

Kagome's Grandfather: Are you ready to graduate tomorrow?

Kagome's Mom: Can we have a nice meal?

Kagome: I can't wait to graduate. Mom there fine.

*outside Kaede's house*

Sango: Where's Kagome InuYasha?

InuYasha: Her realm.

Miroku: Well why don't you go and get her so we can go and look for more of the jewel.

InuYasha: Shippo is still really hurt. So we should stay here one more week.

Sango: Ok

Kaede: Can one of you go get me some firewood?

InuYasha: I'll go get the wood.

Miroku: I'll come too.

InuYasha and Miroku ran off to the forest to find some wood. Sango went inside and stayed with Shippo. Then out of no ware Kagome came walking inside.

Sango: Kagome!!!

Kagome: Where's InuYasha?

Sango: getting firewood. Why have you been?

Kagome: I can't stay long; I came to see you and Shippo. How's Shippo?

Sango: He still hasn't recovered. Why did you leave?

InuYasha: (about one mile away) Miroku I'm going to beat you.

Kagome: Tell no one I was here.

Sango: Ki-La- La Take her to the well stay close to the ground

Kagome: Thank you.

Kagome climbed on the back of Ki-la-la and took off towards the well. InuYasha came running in ten minutes later. Miroku came in right behind him.

InuYasha: You lost!!!

Miroku: No you cheated

InuYasha sniffed around and looked around.

InuYasha: Sango who was here?

Sango: No one.

Ki-la-la came running in from outside.

InuYasha: Kagome was here wasn't she?

Sango: NO!!! (InuYasha look at her like 'I know your lying') Well… Kagome was here. She came to check on Shippo. If you hadn't yelled she would still be here.

InuYasha: Why is she not talking to me?

Miroku: InuYasha, you went after Kikyo and left Kagome. She must think you don't like her 'cause she likes you.

*The tree outside Kagome's house*

'I could have stayed and seen InuYasha. I could not tell him that I love him and I want him to leave Kikyo for me. I just couldn't do that. So why do I just sit here under this tree that I meet InuYasha at back in the Feudal Era' thought Kagome

Friend 1: Hey Kagome

Kagome: Hey

Friend 1: How have you been?

Kagome: Good, How are you?

Friend 1: Awesome, after graduation I'm moving to the north end of the island for collage.

Friend 2 and 3: Hey Kagome.

Kagome: Hey how are you two?

Friend 3: good

Friend 2: good.

Kagome: hey did you two hear she's going to the north for collage.

Friend 2and 3: yes.

Friend 2: I'll be headed to the south and after the four years there I'm going to study in Spain for another four years.

Kagome, friend 1and 3: wow that awesome.

Friend 3: I'm headed to the west Japan collage. Then I might be going to a collage in England to study.

Kagome's Mom: Kagome time to come in for the night.

Kagome: Coming. I better .

Kagome's friend walked off and Kagome walked inside.


	3. The Truth

**I do not own InuYasha**

*Kagome's Room*

Kagome: (Outside the room) Night Mom, night brother, night grandfather.

Kagome walks in her room, gets in her PJ's, open's her one window, and sits at her desk. 'All my friends are leaving and I'm going to Tokyo University and staying at home. I guess I could do the internship at mom's job, or I could settle my fist with InuYasha and go back' thought Kagome.

Kagome: (to herself.) What should I do collage, Job, or InuYasha. What I want to do and what I should do are two different things. I want to go back with InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Ki-la-la. I should go to college.

Kagome's Mom enters the room.

Kagome's Mom: Kagome did you just speak the truth, About InuYasha, Job, and Tokyo University?

Kagome: Yes, I want to go back, but InuYasha doesn't care if I come back or not. He's most likely with Kikyo right now.

Kagome's Mom: I really don't care what you do as long as you're happy.

Kagome: Thanks Mom

Kagome's Mom left and Kagome went and sat on her bed. A sound as is someone had slammed something shut come from outside. She jumped up and ran to the window. She looked towards the well. She saw nothing and when and sat back down on her bed. She looked out her open door and saw everyone had gone to bed, but her.

Kagome: (To herself.) Do what makes me happy is telling InuYasha that… I just couldn't tell him.

InuYasha: (from the window.) Tell me what, Kagome?

Kagome: InuYasha!!!

InuYasha comes inside and Kagome gets up. She runs and hugs him.

InuYasha: What in the world made you think I was with Kikyo?

Kagome: Right before you ran off after Kikyo you said you thought I should leave. So I thought you had ran off to tell her you loved her.

InuYasha: I was going to kill her and then tell you the good news, but when I got back with the good news. Sango said you left the night before and had given her a note for me. When I read it I was mad at myself I should have made myself clear. Kagome come back with me and back to the group.

Kagome: I would love to go right now, but I can't I'm graduating tomorrow.

InuYasha: What's that?

Kagome: It's when you get to leave high school for good.

InuYasha let go of Kagome when he remembered they had been hugging all this time. Kagome went and shut the door so her mom wouldn't find InuYasha had come and then sat on the bed. InuYasha sat down with his back up against the bed.

InuYasha: Kagome what did you want to tell me that you didn't tell me in the letter?

Kagome: I t was nothing.

InuYasha: Miroku thinks that you like me and I would like to know if that is true or not?

Kagome: Why?

InuYasha: Well…

Kagome: here let's make a deal, I'll tell you want I didn't write and you will tell me why ok.

InuYasha: Deal, I'm going to sleep in the tree.

Kagome went to her closet and though a pillow at him and a blanket. Then Went and got into bed.

Kagome: Sleep on my floor. Good night.

InuYasha: Night.

InuYasha and Kagome went to sleep.

*At Graduation*

Kagome's Mom: When did you get here InuYasha?

InuYasha: Early this morning. Kagome left here window open so that's how I got in. I waited for her to get up and she asked me to come and see this.

Kagome's Grandfather: In my day you would have been put up ageist the elders of the town.

Kagome's Mom: Can we all get a long for Kagome?

InuYasha: Ok

Kagome' Grandfather: Ok

Kagome's Brother: Ok

Kagome' Mom, Brother, and grandfather with InuYasha went inside and took their seats. The ceremony began and was over in a little under an hour, the school had very few graduating this year. Then the four of them went outside and waited for Kagome. They saw Kagome walk out and then Kagome ran to InuYasha. When she got to InuYasha she hugged him and he hugged back, but then when he thought about what he was doing he pull back.

Kagome: No more of this high school.

Kagome's Grandfather: You are just lucky they let you make up the work.

Kagome's Mom: I'm happy for you. So what are you going to do now?

Kagome: I don't know.

InuYasha: (Under his breath.) Hopefully come back with me.

Kagome's Mom: You want her to go back with you?

InuYasha: I want her to come back but I don't know if she does.

*Outside Of Kagome's House under the Tree*

Kagome: InuYasha you want me to come back to the group?

InuYasha: (from up in the Tree.) Yes.

Kagome: Ok what about are deal?

InuYasha: I will tell you why I want to know if Miroku was right or not when you tell me what you didn't write.

'I guess it's time I told him I loved him' thought Kagome. 'I hope she likes me, 'cause I love her' thought InuYasha.

Kagome: InuYasha what I couldn't write was that I… That I… That I lo…. That I love… That I love you.

InuYasha: You do!?!?!?!

Kagome: Yes

InuYasha: I guess I got my answer.

Kagome: Hey you keep your side

InuYasha: I wanted to know because I love you too

Kagome: You do?

InuYasha: Yes!!!

The ground started to shake.

Kagome's Mom: Get to the wells shack. It's an earthquake, run you two.

Kagome and InuYasha ran for the shack. Then Kagome's brother was running towards them. Then one of the other tree started to fall right ware Kagome's brother was.

Kagome: Brother.

Kagome ran back for him and grabbed him and almost got hit by the tree, but InuYasha had ran after her and grabbed her. The three of them ran to the well. A few seconds latter Kagome's Mom and grandfather walked in. The earth was still shaking and Kagome's brother was in there mom's arms. Kagome hid her face on InuYasha shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

Someone: (The ground is still moving.) Kagome!!!

Kagome gets out from InuYasha hold and looks outside to see her friend and a branch falling right for her. Kagome jumps up and ran for her friend and push her out of the way and the branch fell on her. The ground stopped moving and InuYasha went running for Kagome.

InuYasha: KAGOME!!!

Kagome's Mom, brother, and Grandfather: KAGOME!!!

Kagome was out cold and her legs were pinned under the branch. InuYasha moved the branch off Kagome.


	4. Trouble

*I do not own InuYasha*

*At the Hospital*

Kagome's Mom walked back to InuYasha, Kagome's Grandfather and Brother.

Kagome's Mom: She just got out of surgery. They got her legs back together, but they will be in cast for a few weeks. InuYasha, she wants to see you and no one else.

InuYasha: Ok, which room?

Kagome's Mom: right down there, room 222.

InuYasha stood up and walked down the hall to Kagome's room. He walked in, but stayed by the door.

Kagome: InuYasha?

InuYasha walked in and sat down beside her bed.

InuYasha: I should have ran after sooner.

Kagome: How is my friend?

InuYasha: she's Fine, but how are you?

Kagome: I can't walk for a while but I'm good.

InuYasha: I'll wait here with you.

Kagome: No go tell the gang what happened.

InuYasha: NO I want to stay with you.

Kagome: Tell them and then you can stay as long as you like.

InuYasha: I'll be back as soon as I can.

*Inside Kaede's House*

Sango: Shippo how are you feeling?

Shippo: (Very quite.) Good, but where's InuYasha and Kagome?

Sango: You need to rest sleep.

Shippo went to sleep.

Sango: Miroku, where are they?

Miroku: I don't know.

InuYasha: (As he walked in.) I'm right here and Kagome's in the hospital. How's Shippo?

Sango: Why is she in the hospital?

Miroku: He's fine. (He wasn't paying much attention to the chat)

InuYasha: There was an earthquake and a branch fell on her legs. She is going to come home tonight and we won't be coming back anytime soon. Oh, by the way Miroku you were right.

Sango: About what?

InuYasha: Kagome love me.

Sango: You are slow.

InuYasha: I got to get back to her.

*Kagome's room*

Kagome's Mom: Kagome

Kagome: Yes mom.

Kagome's Mom: The doctor told me that they did have a problem with your surgery.

Kagome: What?

**ONE HOUR LATER**

InuYasha came in Kagome's room thought the window to find Kagome crying. He rushed to her side and hugged her close.

InuYasha: What's wrong?

Kagome kept crying.

InuYasha: Kagome you can tell me.

Kagome: I …I… I…. (She sobbed harder.)

InuYasha: Clam down Kagome. I'm here, don't cry I'm here. Please calm down.

Kagome: I might…. I might n…. I might not…. I might be able to

InuYasha: Able to what?

Kagome: Able to walk again.

InuYasha didn't talk for ten minutes. Kagome kept sobbing on InuYasha shoulder. Kagome's Mom walked in and saw InuYasha and Kagome.

Kagome's Mom: InuYasha it looks like you know the news.

InuYasha just nodded yes. Kagome kept crying.

Kagome's Mom: I don't know what to do.

InuYasha: I will help you out. I love Kagome, Mama. I will do whatever I can to help you, but could you let her go and see the rest of our gang. I keep her safe. I promise.

Kagome's mom: Ok, but only to the old lady's house. Kagome said something about an old lady.

Kagome: Kaede, her house isn't far from the well.

Kagome's Mom: Only that far. After the cast are off in a week of two.

Kagome's mom left and Kagome lied back.

Kagome: What if I can't walk again?

InuYasha: I'll stay here by your side.

**This is the last chapter for a week. **

**PLZ R&R.**


	5. A new start

*I do not own InuYasha*

_This is three months after the earthquake._

*Kagome's Room*

Kagome was sitting on the bed and InuYasha was sitting in the window.

Kagome: I still can't walk why me?

InuYasha: Well you could come and see the gang

Kagome: Not like this!!!!!!!

InuYasha: Well they miss you.

Kagome looked at the wall away from him. So InuYasha walked over and sat on the bed next to her. He put his hands on either side of her face. Then he made her look at him.

InuYasha: Why are you so scared of what they think? There are your friends. And I'm your…..

Kagome: You're my what?

InuYasha: Nothing.

InuYasha went and sat in the window again.

Kagome: You're my what; really what are you to me?

InuYasha: (Looking out the window.) I don't know what I was going to say.

Kagome: What happened about staying by my side and you loving me?

InuYasha didn't answer.

Kagome: What you don't love me anymore do you? You just want me to find the jewel and let you become full demon, right?

InuYasha looked at her and went and sat down by her.

InuYasha: Kagome, I love you and I will not leave you and if I get the jewel I'll help you keep it safe.

Kagome: Then tell me what you were going to say?

InuYasha: Your boyfriend.

'WHAT!!!!!!!!!!! He was scared of telling me that. I LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!' thought Kagome.

Kagome: You want to be my boyfriend. Even if I can't walk and might never be able to again?

InuYasha: Yes.

Kagome: Ok

InuYasha: What?

Kagome: You wanted to be it and now you are.

InuYasha: I am?

Kagome: You are.

Kagome's mom walked in.

Kagome's mom: Kagome, the doctor called and wants to see you tomorrow morning.

Kagome: ok

*the next day at the Hospital*

InuYasha: What do you think the doctor wants?

Kagome: I don't know.

The doctor walked in and sat down.

Doctor: Kagome, I have good news. For the last three months you have been going to therapy and do you think you have made any progress, Kagome?

Kagome: I don't know, Sir.

Doctor: You have, BUT you have to work hard to get better Ok.

Kagome: Yes Sir.

Doctor: do you want to get more help from us or do you have help?

Kagome: I have help right here. (She motioned to InuYasha)

Doctor: Do you know he exercises?

InuYasha: Yes, Sir.

Doctor: Good, Now have a safe trip home.

InuYasha helped Kagome home. When they got back they did the exercises. Then Kagome's mom walked in.

Kagome: You wanted to talk. I have ten minutes free in second.

InuYasha: Ok (as he helped Kagome to sit on her bed.)

Kagome's mom left.

InuYasha: I'll be right back.

Kagome: Why do-

InuYasha walked out before she could say anything.

*Kagome's Kitchen*

Kagome's Mom: What do you want to ask me?

InuYasha: It's about Kagome.

Kagome's Mom: Is she ok?

InuYasha: She's fine, but I don't think I'll be able to stay much longer without asking you to let me do something. Trust me I love your girl.

Kagome's mom: OK JUST ASK ALL READY INUYAHSA!!!!


	6. Asking

*I do not own InuYasha*

*Kagome's kitchen*

InuYasha: My I marry Kagome?

Kagome's mom: You want to marry Kagome.

InuYasha: yes.

Kagome's mom: Does she love you?

InuYasha: Yes

Kagome's mom: Father.

Kagome's grandpa walked in.

Kagome's grandpa: Yes.

Kagome's mom: InuYasha want to marry Kagome.

Kagome's grandpa: Kagome has liked him for years, so I say let him.

Kagome's mom: Go for it.

InuYasha: thank you both.

InuYasha ran up stairs to Kagome's room.

InuYasha: wake up Kagome.

Kagome: I was never asleep, but what do you want.

InuYasha: do you love me?

Kagome: yes that was a silly thing to ask.

InuYasha: will you love for a long time?

Kagome: yes

InuYasha: So will you marry me?

Kagome: Will I marry you, that is a silly thing to ask too…

InuYasha: Why?

Kagome: 'cause I 'm saying yes.

InuYasha: you are?

Kagome: Yes, BUT you know I might not walk for a while, right?

InuYasha: I know and I don't care.


	7. a wish never made

*I do not own InuYasha*

The next day was a bad one at the Higurashi home. Kagome blacked out and ended up at the hospital. InuYasha was right there by Kagome's side the whole time. The months past and no sign from Kagome. Kagome' mom was getting worried. InuYasha went and told the gang what was going on. When he got back Kagome was home. "How are you doing Kagome?" asked InuYasha. "I'm fine let's get married" said Kagome. "Ok… when?" asked InuYasha. "Tomorrow, you are staying in the basement room tonight ok" said Kagome. "Ok" said InuYasha. "InuYasha come on" said Kagome's Mom. "Where?" asked InuYasha. "To your room for the night" said Kagome's Mom. Kagome's Mom walked off. InuYasha ran after her and said "What happened when I was gone?" "She just woke up and said 'InuYasha let's get married' and she was fine" said Kagome's Mom.

The Next day InuYasha and Kagome Married. By the end of the day Kagome was back in the hospital. InuYasha was there and would not leave. "Kagome I love you don't leave me now. Come back to me Kagome. I will only love you and only you" said InuYasha. "InuYasha" said Kagome's Mom. "Yes" said InuYasha. "Come back to the house with me. We will come back in the morning" said Kagome's mom. "Ok, I'll be back in the morning" said InuYasha he said to Kagome.

The next morning InuYasha, Sota, and Kagome's mom went to see Kagome. They were about at Kagome's room when an alarm went off and doctors went running into Kagome's room. "What's wrong with my girl" called Kagome's Mom. The alarm went off and a doctor came over to the three of them. "I'm sorry, we got your girl back but she will never walk again" said the doctor. "No, please let Kagome be ok. I hope she come though this alright" thought InuYasha.

Months went by and Kagome had no improvement only bad stuff. InuYasha and Kagome's mom were sitting in the room with Kagome. Then we walked out for some air. Then the alarm went off again and the doctor ran into Kagome's room and weren't in there long enough to do anything. The Doctor walked over to the two of them. "I'm sorry we couldn't do anything. She's gone, I'm sorry for your lost" said the doctor. "No" said InuYasha and took off running way.

InuYasha ran back to the gang and told them what happened. He lived on but never fell in love again. He went to see Kagome's family a lot. Kagome died from a piece of wood in her leg that no one knew about. It go her very sick. InuYasha was never again mean to Shippo and only fought for Kagome.


	8. Dreams are Mean

*I do not own InuYasha*

"InuYasha wake up you and I right late" said Kagome. InuYasha woke up and saw Kagome and that he was in her room not in the forest. "You're alive" said InuYasha. "Yes, but if we don't hurry we are not going to see if I'll be able to walk down the aisle next weekend" said Kagome. "Right" said InuYasha. InuYasha and Kagome went to see the doctor and next weekend at the wedding Kagome would be walking down the aisle with her Grandpa.

They went to see everyone. "Kagome you are walking again" said Shippo. "Miroku Kagome and InuYasha are back and Kagome's walking" called Sango. They had a blast just talking to each other. Till Koga showed up. "Koga go away" said InuYasha. "Oh quiet Mutt, how are you Kagome?" asked Koga. InuYasha drew his sword. "Back off Koga" said InuYasha. "Koga I've been fine, but it's time for you to go and leave me alone" said Kagome. Koga ran off not wanting to get into a fight. InuYasha looked at Kagome. "Are you ok?" asked InuYasha. "I'm fine, but you got to calm down when someone shows up to talk, InuYasha I won't leave you" said Kagome.

The week pasted quick and so InuYasha and Sota stayed at a hotel near the church. To keep InuYasha and Kagome apart. They were married within 24 hours. InuYasha and Kagome were happy to be together and to spend for ever with each other.

The End

_**Sorry the chapter so short**_


End file.
